The output of a hard disk drive detector can include errors, due in part to physical imperfections of the disk, jitter on detected channels which may impose noise on transition patterns, and the like. Detectors may process channel samples and generate a series of reliability information, such as in the form of soft bit decisions, including log likelihood ratios (LLRs). There is a need to ensure that the LLR values are reliable in order to minimize the error of the detector output.